


What Lincoln Doesn't Know

by mercurybard



Series: Prison Break before the prison [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things that Michael knows about Veronica that Lincoln doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lincoln Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break, no big surprise there. Written as part of the 5 Things meme for lissabear who gave me the prompt "5 Things Michael Knows About Veronica That Lincoln Doesn't".

1.

She never told him about the two pregnancy scares (though Michael doubts the first one counts because it consisted of her coming to him, bawling her eyes out, the day after she and Lincoln lost their virginity on the floor of his bedroom. Veronica had bled all over the carpet and Lincoln had tried to hide the source of the blood stain by cutting open his arm with a screwdriver so Mom would think it came from Lincoln…stabbing himself with a screwdriver and not from Veronica's vagina. It'd been Michael who'd run and got the carpet cleaner.)

The second time, though, had been right after her high school graduation, and she hadn't been crying. No, her face was completely blank as she asked— _asked_ , not ordered like she usually did—him to go with her to Walgreen's to buy a home pregnancy test. She took it there, in the drug store bathroom, and never told him the results, no matter how much he pestered her.

2.

Michael knows Veronica's told Lincoln that she's loved him since the first time she laid eyes on him. He also knows Lincoln thinks she's bull-shitting because stuff like that only happens in chick flicks, not real life.

See, after Lincoln saved her when Daniel Cordell decided that verbal abusing the scrawny dark-haired girl with the shoes that were a little too new just wasn't fun anymore and moved on to hitting her, Veronica had leaned over to Michael and whispered "I love your brother." She still remembers, even though it was years ago, and Michael remembers too.

3.

Veronica always says she's not ticklish, and for the most part, it's true. But Michael accidentally discovered that under certain conditions (when she's dead asleep on the couch with her legs hanging over the arm), the bottoms of her feet get remarkably sensitive. And that she makes these little gasping noises when you tickle them. That she also puts you in a headlock and threatens you with a year's worth of noogies afterwards if you ever so much as breathe a word of it to Lincoln.

4.

Lincoln thinks Veronica got a free ride to Baylor for law school. He doesn't know about the decade or so of collecting pop cans that really paid for most of V's education. She'd save them up all year—picking them up off the side of the road and molesting kids in the lunch room for them—and then take them with her when she went to visit her grandmother in Michigan to cash them in. On the week-long summer trips, she actually packed more aluminum than clothes and books combined.

5.

His brother also doesn't know that before Veronica first sucked him off, she practiced on Michael.

Yes, she and Lincoln had lost their virginity together (on the floor), but she'd never gone down on him until the second time they got back together. It was tacky, she'd said. Lincoln's insistence that it was "fucking hot" didn't seem to impress her.

But then, sophomore year of high school, she decided she wanted him back for whatever reason, and oral sex was as good a way as any to reclaim him. After all, she'd explained to Michael, it was the only thing he was getting from Tiffany Reynolds, and he had to want more than the occasional blow job behind the back staircase.

Of course, this was V—she couldn't do anything _badly_. So Michael found himself pushed into the women's outdoor restroom at the public park half way between home and school one afternoon. Veronica detailed her plan to use him as a guinea pig as she jammed the doorstop in so no one would walk in on them. He still remembered that she smelled like baby powder and cherry Smackers as she fussed with his belt, looking him right in the eye and asking if this was really okay with him, because he didn't have to do this if he didn't want to.

What red-blooded teenage boy could say "no"?


End file.
